La vida por la felicidad
by Aika Emi
Summary: Ahora mismo le hago entrega de mi vida a Dios... a cambio de que Ranma sea muy feliz. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**La vida por la felicidad.**

Ya estaba decidida, no podía volver el tiempo atrás, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo... incluso mi vida por él, si... ese hombre el cual siempre me mostró afecto a base de insultos y Muchas cosas más, estuve más que dispuesta a hacerlo, aun más cuando me sacrifique por él en el monte fénix, fue mi forma de demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y me importaba, después de eso no importaba si hacia su vida con Shampoo, Ukyo o incluso con Kodachi, si él era feliz yo también.

Pero aún lo recuerdo, yo ya estaba en un lugar obscuro, me guíe por una voz que perdí hace mucho, la de mi madre, ella me decía que aun no era mi momento, que habían personas que me necesitaban, incluso él, esa fue la principal razón por la que volví, mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo, justo cuando el confesó que me amaba en la desesperación de creerme muerta en sus brazos, no podía moverme ni hablarle, hasta que las fuerzas volvieron conmigo, pude abrir los ojos y tocar su mejilla, él tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me sonrió por unos instantes, eso Hasta que le dije que de verdad había escuchado todo sólo que no podía moverme, no entiendo el porque luego se asustó así, ¿Acaso sólo lo dijo porque pensó que ya no estaba ahí?, ¿Por qué luego actuó como si no supiera lo que él mismo dijo?.

Frunci el ceño al recordar la "boda fallida", yo estaba dispuesta a casarme con él, después de escuchar que me amaba, esas palabras eran las que siempre esperé, pero él lo arruinó al decir que no era verdad y al dejarme tirada por aquél barril que tenía el agua del hombre ahogado, entiendo que él siempre quiso volver a ser normal, ¿Pero no pensó que el dejarme con el vestido de novia ahí, me iba a lastimar?, lo que ocurrió después fue lo peor, todos llegaron arruinandolo aún más. Tuve que actuar como siempre y responder a sus insultos, cuando esa misma noche, la que iba a ser mi noche de bodas, me la pasé llorando, tome el dichoso vestido y lo rompí con mis manos, estaba furiosa y herida, ¿Cómo fue capas de dejarme así en nuestra boda, y luego actuar como si nada?.

Claro está que nuestros compañeros en la escuela preguntaron el motivo por el cual no nos casamos, no explicamos nada, hasta que escuché a Ranma gritar "Me alegro de no haberme casado con ella, de seguro ya estaría muerto!", maldito insensible, cómo se atrevió, yo sólo salí del salón, sin importarme que el profesor ya hubiera llegado, sólo quería irme de allí. No verlo.

Días más tarde, sus otras prometidas parecían hacer guardia, como vigilando que ni se nos ocurriera intentar casarnos, pero descuiden, eso no pasará ni ahora... ni nunca. Ellas Lo mimaban y alimentaban más que antes, ya parecía que vivían en mi casa, lo peor es que ya son mayores las veces en las que entro a la habitación de Ranma y lo descubro con Shampoo. Aunque él me diga que nada pasó, que ella fue quién se metió en su cama sin invitación, ¿Quién me lo afirma?, ¿Cómo sé que él de verdad no me esta engañado?, no me extrañaría, últimamente pasa demaciado con ellas... y conmigo nada.

Esto sé que no me dará una solución, pero ya no lo soporto, no soy una chica fuerte como siempre aparento ser, soy muy débil, muy... a tal grado que estoy por dejarlo todo... por él...

Sé que antes lo hubiera considerado como el mayor error de mi vida, pero creí que así podría descanzar de una vez y poder cuidar de él a la distancia, velar por su seguridad así como él lo hizo Muchas veces por mi. Con el agua, las pequeñas bolitas se adentraron en mi cuerpo, ya estaba hecho, ahora solo debía esperar.

Tome las dos futon que busque con anterioridad, una era de mi familia, cuando era pequeña por lo que estaba en brazos de mi madre, y la otra era sin ella, pero un día en el que fuimos todos a la playa, todo era una aventura cuando llegaron. La nota la deje junto a las dos fotos, quería expresar mi último escrito para no dejar en la duda a mi familia.

El sueño poco a poco se hace presente, yo volví a recordar lo del monte, las veces que me rechazó... todo, ojalá pudiera ser fuerte y rendirme, buscar a otro hombre que de verdad no tuviera miedo de decirme que me ama, no sé si él de verdad lo sentía o lo que dijo fue por pena, pero de ser así, era un cobarde y con esa clase de gente, nunca se sabe cuando van a huir, y en el amor no se puede vivir asustado, con miedo de perderlo.

Antes de dormir, aun tenía la esperanza de que llegaras de un momento a otro y me detuvieras, recordé lo que pasó en la isla de las doncellas, cuando le dijiste a Toma que nadie me iba a alejar de ti, que era tuya... y que nos casariamos, por ese instante fui muy feliz, así que preferí irme con el buen recuerdo de tus palabras, unas que nunca más volví a escuchar.

Era la hora, si alguien entraba, pensaría que me dormí y no me despertarian, para cuando se dieran cuanta de mi pulso, ya seria muy tarde.

Lo siento de verdad, pero como lo dije, no soy tan fuerte como para soportar tanto, mi autoestima esta por el suelo, mi corazón me dolía siempre, y eso no era una vida para mi, creo que vivir sufriendo no es vida para nadie.

Si me pongo a pensar que pasara si me voy, pienso en mi familia, le dolerá mucho mi partida, es claro que los Saotome también estarían afligidos, pero todo dolor se supera.

El Dojo, lo siento mucho papá, pero no podré llevarlo como prometí, a mis hermanas, Kasumi gracias por cuidarnos a todos y hacer que la falta de mamá no se notara, Nabiki siempre me molestaron tus actitudes de usar las desgracias de otros, pero jamás nos negaba ayuda, y recuerdo que de pequeñas siempre estuviste conmigo, incluso me llevabas en tu espalda cuando me dormía antes de llegar a casa, o al jugar. Tío Genma, a pesar de todo, siempre alegrabas el ambiente o lo hacías menos aburrido, aunque espero que tu forma de demostrarle a tu hijo que lo amas, cambie un poco o Nodoka se encargará pero a golpes. Tía Nodoka, fuiste mi segunda madre, y siempre te estaré muy agradecida por todo.

...Ranma...

Ahora podrás ser libre de las ataduras que nuestro compromiso arreglado te daban, serás libre, podrás casarte y formar una familia, sin importar si es con alguna de ellas, o otra, será tu decisión, aunque yo te recomendaría a Ukyo. Espero que tus notas en la escuela mejoren, sino no podrás graduarte e ir a la universidad, si es lo que quieres.

Junto a la nota esta el papel que nos hacia prometidos, borré mi nombre, si quieres pon el de alguna de ellas, pero esta vez decides tú. Y además, deje un regalo para ti y los demás escondido, se lo pedí a Kasumi, para entregarselos en sus cumpleaños, perdón por no poder dartelo en persona, pero sé que te gustará, ya que antes de volver a Japón, le pedí al guía si podía mandarme agua del hombre y mujer ahogado, creo que seria un buen regalo, ¿No?.

No puedo seguir con los ojos abiertos, me pesan mucho... creo que ya llegó el momento de dormir.

No puedo hacer más que desear una felicidad a todos, en especial a él. Ahora mismo le hago entrega de mi vida a Dios... a cambio de que Ranma sea muy feliz... sin importar con quién.

Ya no tenía nada que decir, cerré mis ojos.

Aunque antes de perder la conciencia, su voz me llamaba y movía mi cuerpo, creo que ya era la hora de la cena, por eso estaba así.

Después todo se volvió negro, ya no lo escuché.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**No me resistí, quise continuarla ya Jeje, bueno, esta será un poco más larga, pero quiero decir, que en el final, habrá un pequeño mensaje que esta al final , si quieres leerlo, eres bienvenido. Aunque, no se si sea el final que muchos esperan.**

 **Sin más, espero que les guste.**

 **Tiempo de cambio.**

¿Por qué no me responde?, ¡¿Qué no escuchó que es hora de cenar?!, me muero de hambre. Pero, me llamó la atención no sentir su pecho subir y bajar cuando la moví para despertarla, eso me asustó por un momento, de su mano vi caer un pequeño frasco... por favor... que sólo sean las que usa para fin de mes.

Con bastante temor tome el frasco para revisarlo... eran píldoras para dormir y estaba unos pocos centímetros antes de la mitad ... no... no creo que ella...

Dejé el frasco y puse dos dedos en su cuello... nada... hice lo mismo en su muñeca... nada... puse mi oreja en su pecho... nada... no...

Volví a moverla sólo con más fuerza, repitiendo que no era gracioso, esperaba que de una o otra manera, fuera una broma suya. Pero no despertaba, fui retrocediendo de a poco, tocando con mis dedos su mesa de trabajo. Akane, ¡No pudiste ser tan tonta!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!.

La tomé en brazos y salí por la ventana en camino al consultorio de Tofu, qué importaba hacer ruido, choqué con algunas cosas pequeñas en el camino pero no deje de saltar por los techos. Cada vez estaba más fría, ¡Por favor Akane, resiste un poco más!.

Apenas llegué, le hable a Tofu muy histérico, no era para menos, él entendió y se la llevó a la habitación, por favor... que nada malo le pase.

Mi espalda se fue arrastrando por la pared, hasta tocar el suelo, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando... Akane... ¡¿Por qué intentaste quitarte la vida?!, ¡¿Estas loca o Qué?!. Estaba muy asustado, creo que ya no pensaba con claridad, ¡No me lo creo!, ¿Qué fue tan grave para que intentaras dejar de vivir?. Intenté hacer memoria, tratando de recordar algo... aunque sea insignificante para dar con tu intentó de suicidio. Me culpaba mucho, por no estar contigo o... ¡Si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes, te habría parado!, es mi culpa...

No puedes irte así, no puedes... aun... queda tanto por hacer, ¡Aun no has vivido!, tienes una vida por delante, por el amor de Dios, por favor... no puedo aceptar que quieras irte así y dejarme sólo.

Tantas cosas pasan ahora por mi cabeza, hasta el más mínimo recuerdo, tus sonrisas, tus insultos, nuestras peleas o los momentos que estábamos en paz... sin nadie más que nosotros, tome mi cabello con desespero, quería llorar de rabia, ¡Lo peor es que aun no he podido decirte lo mucho que te amo!. Por dios, ¡Quiero saber qué pasó por tu mente!, juro que si alguien te hizo daño o te obligó, a ese alguien lo mataré.

La familia llegó unos minutos más tarde, no tuve el valor para contarles lo que pasó, pero tuve que hacerlo. Aun lo recuerdo, tu padre lloraba y incluso golpeó tres veces la pared, tus hermanas, apenas se enteraron se sentaron en las sillas, muy abatidas, por mis padres... ambos creo que estaban en shock, no decían nada, no hablaban... nada.

Creo que ya pasó una hora, yo seguía en el suelo, nuestros padres y tus hermanas lloraban mucho, todos esperábamos que todo saliera bien.

El doctor salió y todos nos levantamos, él parecía muy afligido, eso no podía ser bueno... por favor...

Él solo dijo, que Akane estaba muy mal, pero que estaba viva, al parecer las pastillas habían pasado su fecha de caducidad, por lo que su efecto no fue el deseado, aunque ingirió varias. Respiramos de alivio, pero aun estamos con el corazón en la boca, ¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza cuando decidiste tomar una decisión tan estúpida?.

Kasumi, por un momento, me llevó a un lugar aparte del centro, dijo que ellos habían venido porque encontraron en su mesa de trabajo, una nota que ella escribió. No tarde en tomarla.

 _"En gran parte, sé que esto no me dará lo que busco, este acto de desesperación no me dará a mi la felicidad ni me aliviará el alma._

 _Ni sé si se la dará a él pero eso lo liberara, lamento esto, pero no soy tan fuerte como para seguir con un sufrimiento,_

 _Qué solo crece con el tiempo, ya no puedo seguir con eso._

 _Mi decisión, sé que será juzgada, pero creo que una persona debe elegir como quiere vivir, y sí yo tengo que vivir sufriendo, entonces prefiero no_

 _hacerlo. Dolerá al principio, más para mi familia, pero no dudo que hay personas que se alegrarán con esto, ya que será un golpe a su favor._

 _Debo de confesar, que esto pensé en hacerlo Muchas veces, pero fui cobarde hasta para dar por fin a todo, era una mentira... que terminó por ser_

 _verdad ._

 _Ya estoy muerta por dentro, y estoy cansada, ya no quiero luchar por algo que perdí desde el comienzo._

 _Esta misma mañana, no tuve ganas de despertar, y quien diría que de verdad sería mi última mañana._

 _Debería decir en esta nota que me despido de todos, pero no me gusta despedirme, me da miedo decir adiós._

 _Estoy harta de vivir sufriendo por el pasado, quiero estar sola, ya no pido la ayuda de dios, le fallé en ser fuerte, fui cobarde, me rendí, y dejé todo._

 _De todos modos, mi alma ya esta muerta desde hace tiempo, ver lo que pasa me duele... ya no le encuentro la felicidad al día nuevo._

 _No merezco lágrimas ni nada... siento vergüenza al verme al espejo por mi acto._

 _Pero... ya no hay marcha atrás, dejaré que todo pase y espero... que aun así, todos sean felices. Ya no puedo vivir más, es muy duro._

 _Sólo quiero que mi familia sea feliz aunque esto pase, sé que saldrán adelante. Tantas cargas para tan pocos años._

 _Creo que veré si en el lugar en el cual está mi madre, hay lugar para mi, o al menos saber si tras la muerte, existe una nueva vida... mejor._

 _Sólo pido perdón, por ser inmadura._

 _Aunque me arrepiento de no ser sincera... con mis sentimientos y decirle que lo amo, aunque me rechacé. Ojalá me perdone algún día._

 _Ojalá que todos lo hagan."_

Sentí mis mejillas muy húmedas, Akane... ¿De verdad estabas sufriendo tanto?... ¿Por qué... no nos pediste ayuda?. ¿A qué te refieres que lo hacer por "él"?... ¿Quién?. Mi mente volvió a atormentarme, mandandome todos los recuerdos de nuestras peleas, discusiones, insultos... la manera en la que yo siempre te trate... ¿Yo soy él?...no...

¡¿Cómo pues pensar que esto me hará feliz?!, ¡¿En qué sentido?!, ¡Lo único que siento es una gran tristeza por perderte!. Salí corriendo hasta mi habitación, no pude controlarme, tire todo por la ventana en un ataque de rabia, rompí tantas cosas que no soy capaz de enumerarlas, y cuando termine, caí de rodillas al suelo, tomando mi cabeza y respirando agitado, si yo era el problema... ¡¿Cómo nunca me dí cuenta de lo que yo mismo le estaba haciendo?!, la culpa es mía... nunca fui sincero y te herí sin que te lo merezcas, merecías una gran felicidad, no merezco el hecho de que quisieras dar tu vida por mi... con lo cobarde que siempre fui. Aunque me doliera, ¡Pudiste irte con otro que te cuidará! , romper nuestro compromiso... si muertes... ¿Qué hago yo?.

No fue la suerte quien nos unió, eso siempre lo pensé, por lo tanto siempre quise vivir, ser invencible y valiente... pero para cuidarte, eres la razón por la cual siempre me levantaba por las mañanas, si te vas... lo pierdo todo, en cambio no pierdes nada si yo me voy. Cuántas veces... ¿Tuve la oportunidad de decirte que te amaba?, no Muchas, siempre eran interrumpidas, pero pude hacerlo!, ni un simple "te quiero"... por qué... ¿Sólo pude decirte que te amaba en el monte fénix?... ¿Es que tengo que volver a perderte... para entender que eres lo más importante en mi vida?. No quiero... no puedo tolerar perderte... si lo hago... entonces prefiero seguirte al otro mundo.

Sería hacer el mismo acto, pero no quiero dejarte ir, yo iré contigo.

En la cocina, no encontré algo que me ayudara hasta que encontré las cuchillas... mi mano temblaba, más por el miedo a lo que iba a hacer. Mire las venas de mi muñeca.

... no pude... no pude hacerlo... no quiero... la dejé en su lugar y me senté en el piso, por favor... Akane, prometo que si quieres me voy para siempre, pero no quiero que mueras. En mi billetera, tenía el único tesoro para mi, una foto en la cual estábamos los dos, en la playa, tranquilos.. solos y en paz. No podía parar de llorar, pensaba que ya estaba todo perdido. Soy un idiota, estoy desesperado, ojalá me perdones algún día por hacerte tanto daño... no merezco el cariño que me tienes. Maldito sea el destino, lo que amas puedes perderlo en un segundo, tantas cosas por decirte, tanto por hacer... de todo a nada... en unos segundos.

Mi teléfono sonó, era mi madre, Respondí pero no le hable, no tuve fuerzas para hacerlo. Sólo escuché que Akane dormiría por un tiempo, estaba pálido, creí que eso era decir que... jamás despertaría.

Volví al consultorio, todos me miraron pero no dijeron nada, creo que ahora me odian. No será para menos, si por mi culpa... Akane casi muere.

Rápidamente entré donde estaba, verla así me rompió el alma. Me arrodillé a su lado, la miré, ahora si respiraba.

Estoy arrepentido, no pude salvarte del peor mal... no te salve de mi mismo. Nada será igual, eso es claro, ojalá pudiera volver atrás y detenerla... yo tendría que estar en su lugar... si no hubiera sido idiota, todo sería igual que ayer, sólo siento que la vida se me va delante de los ojos, sé que de los errores se aprende pero... ¿Qué debo aprender de esto?.

La deje sola, una relación es cosa de dos, no de uno, la deje sola en este tiempo y pensé sólo en mi...

El tiempo fue pasando y cada vez todos perdíamos la esperanza de que despertaras alguna vez, yo me volví loco, incluso ya no salía de la habitación y en un cuaderno escribía sus reacciones y hasta el más pequeño cambio, hasta le hablaba como si ella me pudiera responder, imaginaba que me respondía. Debí valorar todos los pequeños detalles que ella mostraba, ella siempre quiso avanzar, pero yo sólo retrocedi mucho.

Ya no era el mismo, en las tres semanas que pasaron, no comi nada ni salí del cuarto, no quería dejarla. Aunque Kasumi me traía un poco de comida cada día, ahí la dejaba. Tenía muchas ojeras, ya ni dormía, esperando que despiertes. El hambre no me importa, puedo soportarlo, incluso la falta de sueño, cuantas veces me he quedado sin dormir.

Ni siquiera salía cuando Tofu venía a revisarla, en realidad me quedaba viendo que pasaba y lo anotaba.

Hoy, Tofu dijo que ya estaba mejor que antes, eso me puso feliz, muy feliz, incluso creo que se lo comente a ella, Tofu me dijo que ella escuchaba todo, así que me la pasaba hablándole y diciéndole que la amaba.

La vi mover su cabeza, parecía molesta, rápidamente fui con ella y tome su mano, sus párpados parecían querer abrirse, sólo la miraba y sonreía.

Por fin... ella despertó.

Parecía muy confundida, no oculte mi emoción y llamé a Tofu para que lo viera.

El le dijo a la familia y todos llegaron en minutos, estaban llorando de felicidad, era esperado, aunque Akane estaba muy seria. Pidió que me dejaran sólo con ella por un rato. Todos salieron.

Yo la miré, asustado, no sabia que me diría ni quería saberlo.

-Así que... no he podido irme.

¿Como dice eso?, ¡Que siga viva es un milagro!, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ya no quería estar aquí, ¡¿Por qué no me has dejado ir?!, ¿Acaso tanto me odias? .- Me reclamó con las manos en los ojos.

Ya no lo soporté, la acorrale en la cama, tomando con fuerza sus hombros, moviendola de arriba a abajo.

-¡No digas eso!, ¡Ni se te ocurra!, ¡Jamás dejaré que te vayas!, No lo entiendes, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!.- Seguí moviendola, ella sólo me miraba sorprendida.

La levante y la abrace.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer... nunca... ¿Es que no lo entiendes?, si tu te vas... sólo me matarás.

-Mientes... debe ser mentira.

-No lo es, eres una tonta por intentar quitarte la vida.. y más por mi... no merezco algo así.

-¿Por qué?... ¡¿Entonces por qué me haces esto?!, ¡¿Por qué actúas como si no tuviera sentimientos?!.

-¡Por idiota y cobarde!, ¡No veo lo que tengo y no lo valoro hasta que siento perderlo!, por favor... sé que cometí muchos errores, y sales siempre herida, pero no conciento que quieras irte y dejarme... si quieres... puedo irme y dejarte tranquila... pero por favor... no lo vuelvas a hacer...

-... No lo hagas...- Sentí que me abrazo.- Dices que me dejarás tranquila, pero ese es el principal problema, si una vida tranquila es una en la cual no te vea, no la quiero.

Me aferré más a ella, necesitaba sentir que estaba viva, que seguía conmigo. Nos quedamos así por un rato.

-¿Te duele?.- Me pregunto Akane, creo que vio mis heridas.

-Si.

-Te arderá cuando tomes un baño.

-Si.

Puse una mano en su cabeza, acariciandola.

-Akane.

-¿Si?.

-Cásate conmigo.

-... A pesar de esto... ¿Eso quieres?, ¿Sabes lo que la gente pensará?

-Sipero no me importa lo que piensen los demás ... por eso...Responde.

-Nada puede permanecer sin cambiar, momentos tristes, felices...y aun así... ¿Crees seguir siendo capaz de amarme?.

-Nunca dejé de hacerlo.

-En ese caso ...Si...

La Solté un poco, quería ver su cara.

-¿De verdad?.

-Si. Siempre fuiste él único.

-Sé que es algo que no merezco, pero lo quiero. Soy realmente patético.

-Yo también lo soy, pero... estoy segura que si estamos juntos, podremos ser más fuertes.

-juntos, esta vez, prometo no cometer el mismo error.

-Debes prometerlo de verdad.

-Es de verdad, es una promesa.

Ya no lo soporté, volví a abrazarla, llorando, aun tenía miedo de perderla.

-Prometes... ¿Estarás siempre a mi lado?.

-Si.- Su mano estaba en mi espalda.- Te lo prometo. En donde sea. Pero también prometemelo tú.

-No te lo prometo... te lo juro.

Estoy feliz, no lo merezco pero lo soy, aunque sé que jamás se irá el miedo de perderla, ahora se que debo apreciar lo que tengo. Tardé en darme cuenta, y por eso estoy arrepentido, no dejo de pensar en esta segunda oportunidad... estoy fatal por pensar que debí pasar otra vez por casi perderla para saberlo, soy patético de verdad. Pero puedo prometer... que jamás estaremos así otra vez, la cuidare mucho mejor, no planeo descuidarla otra vez, no otra vez...

Apenas salió del hospital, la dejamos en su cama, todos quisieron que descansara un poco de lo ocurrido, pero en ningún momento soltó mi mano. Ella se quedó dormida apenas tocó su almohada, durmió mucho, pero esta cansada.

-Lo siento, de verdad, a veces tengo miedo de que me odien, y más ahora.- El padre de Akane estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Si Akane no me hubiera conocido, no habría pasado por esto...hice cambiar a Akane... cuando la conocí parecía una chica muy fuerte y dura, sin dejarse vencer por nada, eso siempre me lo demostró, por un tiempo creí que se hizo más fuerte por mi y que yo me había hecho más fuerte por ella pero... hay muchas cosas que son más fuertes que ella... y yo... temo que vuelva a pasar y no poder ayudarla.

-Ranma... Akane realmente jamás fue tan dura como cuando la conociste, desde pequeña fue frágil y tímida, incluso podría decir que parecía débil, pero al morir su madre, ella cambio y intentó ser más fuerte para salir adelante, creando así una especie de rechazo a lo desconocido , jamás pude saber que era lo que realmente pasaba. Cuando te conoció, te trató como te trató ya que jamás tuvo Buenas experiencias con chicos, todos querían algo de ella. Pero, es verdad que la cambiaste, veo que la has hecho más fuerte aunque sea a tu manera y también... creo que debes de sentir algo por ella, digo... ningún hombre se quedaría con una chica que sólo lo golpea la mayoría del rato.

-Si, aunque cuando la conocí como mujer, ella parecía tan amable, me dio mucha confianza, me hizo sentir querido y no negaré... desde el principio me fije en ella.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?.

-No lo sé, pero si mi hija necesita ayuda, se la daremos, por el momento creo... que es mejor que todo se calme. Ya veremos como sigue todo. Aunque aun estamos... afectados por lo que pasó.

-Si, lo sé... créame que lo sé.- Volví a prestarle atención a Akane, ella seguía durmiendo... creo que la imitare, apoye mi cabeza en su colchón, intentando dormir un poco, sabiendo que ahora está bien. Creo poder.

-Ranma... ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que esto no volverá a pasar?.- Me preguntó Tío Soun, es normal que... ahora desconfíe.

-No sé preocupe, nada pasará, no dejaré que esto se repita.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad, por favor, que sea diferente esta vez, como debió ser hace tiempo.

-Si, se lo prometo.

Creo que ahora, es tiempo de cambiar todo, empezar de cero. Como debió suceder hace tiempo.

* * *

Pasaron ya 2 años de lo ocurrido con Akane, no ha sido fácil, primero tuve que arreglar los otros compromisos arreglados, afirmando que Akane era la única, llantos, súplicas y propuestas se presentaron pero no cambie de parecer, Ukyo lo entendió y ahora es una amiga de todos, pero Shampoo y Kodachi fueron diferentes, armaron un gran escándalo en la escuela y en la casa, diciendo que no perdiera mi tiempo con una loca que intento quitarse la vida, aunque por suerte, eso sólo lo decían en la casa, con la familia presente, aunque para mi sorpresa, nuestros padres fueron quienes actuaron, no me dejaron moverme del lugar en el que estaba, junto a Akane. Recuerdo ver a mi madre superior furiosa, tanto que les dio una cachetada a ambas, diciendo que no tienen derecho a decir ese tipo de cosas, de burlarse, y nuestros padres la apoyaron, a ambas se las veía muy asombradas ya que ellos jamás reaccionaron así, pero creo que sirvió, no las hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Apenas terminamos la secundaria, tome la mano de Akane, ahora ambos estamos solos. Nuestros padres se alegraron mucho, era lo que habían estado esperando, pero de seguro no de como ocurrió todo. Mis padres nos dejaron su casa y fueron a vivir al Dojo, dijeron que era mejor que estemos solos, sin tanta gente, pero aun así no descuidamos el Dojo.

No sé como, pero hay algunas personas que hablan mal de Akane a sus espaldas, la mayoría mujeres, no tiene derecho de hacerlo y eso me enfada, pero Akane prefiere ignorarlo, aunque espero que eso se vaya quedando en el pasado.

Aun nos faltan 3 años y nos graduamos de la universidad, después de eso, planeamos irnos de viaje, conocer nuevos lugares y ver cosas nuevas. No lo voy a negar, soy muy feliz con esta vida, pero aun me sigue atormentando el recuerdo de lo que pasó con Akane, incluso hay veces en las que despierto sobresaltado por las pesadillas, Akane también lo recuerda, sigue culpandose y sintiéndose muy tonta. Ya que... ella pudo morir, no quiero ni imaginarme que hubiera pasado si ella moría...

Pero eso, iremos cambiándolo, tengo la esperanza que todo vaya mejor, con estos cambios. Y que este tema, quede olvidado.

 **¿Cuál es el motivo de vivir, si la vida es tan injusta?, simple. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil, pero la solución no es el quitarse la vida, eso es sólo evitar los problemas, poniendo excusas para cubrir el acto, eso es abandonarse al dolor sin resistir, no pensar en las personas que te aman y que hay un mañana que te espera, el suicidio no lleva a nada, solo abandonamos una batalla sin haberla luchado, sólo es tirar la toalla. Duele saber que tu autoestima depende de lo que digan los demás, pero hay que ser fuerte. Este acto de cobardía no te aliviará el alma, no hará que dejes de sufrir. Es mi esperanza que poniendo esto aquí, muchos tengan más conciencia de lo que hacen, la vida puede no estar siempre de rosa, pero no hay que dejarse ganar, todo puede cambiar y mejorar, pero eso esta en tus manos. No muestres una sonrisa, si quieres llorar, es mejor dejarlo salir que guardarlo, si necesitas un hombro donde llorar, ten en cuenta que siempre habrá uno sólo para ti, sólo no debes rendirte y pensar que todo estará mejor con tu acto, cuando no lo estará. Aun que ser valiente no es el punto, sino aprender a controlar tu miedo y ser libre de él.**

 **Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, es un tema muy serio, pero me gustaría que la gente sepa más de él, un tema por el que muchos han pasado, no es algo simple, sino serio, y en mi punto de vista, uno no debe rendirse, aunque tenga deseos de hacerlo, tiene que pedir ayuda, porque morir con tanto para decir, hacer y vivir, es un desperdicio. Uno debe pensar en sus actos, ya que todo se puede perder, por una estupidez. Uno debe valorar la vida que se le fue dada, ya que nadie está aquí sin motivo, valorar cada detalle, por pequeño que este sea.**

 **Bueno, este, gracias por seguir mis fic, mañana o pasado creo que subiré otro, o una continuación, todavía no me decido. Díganme que les gustaría, como saben, yo hago esto porque sé que a muchos les gusta y mi objetivo es ese, que les guste lo que hago, pero también escuchar y leer sus ideas, para así poder seguir mejorando y creciendo. Ya que apenas esta comenzando.**

 **Aika Emi.**


End file.
